


I Wish You Could Be Here

by donsboy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Loneliness, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Starsky has to go back to New York and Hutch is missing his partner.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson & David Starsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	I Wish You Could Be Here

Looking from my window at the gently falling rain that sparkles as it tumbles upon the street below, and the crackle of the fire warm against my back makes the room so warm and sleepy. I wish you could be here.

Sundays in this town, there's not a lot for me to do, I've been listening to some records but my thoughts have turned to you. I try to read the paper, but the words aren't very clear and I know there's something missing. Could it have something to do with the fact that you aren't here?

I keep listening for your footsteps or your key turn in the door because I sure could use your company, but we've been through that before. This loneliness I feel is gonna last a long long time, and I've got lots of empty time to kill and I wish you could be here......

END


End file.
